Harry Potter and the Attack of the Dark Lord
by noogs
Summary: This is the story of what happens in Harry Potter's Sixth year. The Dark Lord has attacked. Enjoy 8-)
1. The Letter

Chapter I: The letter.

Harry Potter lay awake in bed. He had been waiting for the past hour for his usual barricade of owls coming through the window that he would usually expect on his birthday. Harry remembered the sequence of events that occurred the last year. He had uncovered a plot to overthrow Professor Dumbledore and transform Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry into a school for the dark arts. This plot was of course masterminded by Lucius Malfoy, the Right-hand man of Lord Voldemort, the most feared Dark Wizard in one hundred years.

It had been Harry's fifth confrontation with the dark lord, the first of which was the reason why he was where he was, waiting for mail in the dead of night, in the home that would tolerate Harry, or any wizard like him. That family was Vernon and Petunia Dursley, not to mention their grossly overweight bully of a son, Dudley. It was 2 o'clock when the first sound of hooting in the distance was audible, and ten winutes later, Hedwig, Harry's snowy owl burst through the window with Pigwidgeon, Ron Weasley's owl and a magnificent Tawny owl.

As was usual on his birthday, Harry opened the package from Ron first and received a package full of food, and a letter:

_Happy birthday, Harry!_

_Fred and George have finally opened their Joke Shop in Diagon Alley (Mum still can't work out where the money came from), and so we thought we'd give you a small sample of their produce! DON'T EAT THE FOOD, IT'S FOR DUDLEY, but we thought you'd probably enjoy the results._

_Ron._

Harry at once knew what was in the package. Harry's previous experience with Fred and George's cooking resulted in Neville Longbottom, one of Harry's classmates into a canary for a few seconds. He smiled as he ripped open the package that Hedwig was carrying; hoping that it was from Harry's other best friend, Hermione Granger.  
It was.

_Dear Harry -_

_Sorry for not writing to you earlier, there are no owls living near me, and I know what happened last time you received muggle post! I've still got my subscription to the Daily Prophet, it seems as though Ron's Dad has been fired from his Ministry job._

'Hmm' thought Harry, 'Ron didn't say anything about that,'

_I thought you'd be running low on this._

Harry opened the box and discovered a bottle of _Fleetwood's hi-finish handle polish _and _the advanced book of DIY broomstick care._

_From Hermione._

Harry looked at the letter from the Hogwarts owl. It was the biggest letter Harry had ever seen.

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_We wish to advise that on top of your regular school duties, you have been selected as Gryffindor house Quidditch Captain. Please find enclosed planning and team selection sheets. Please also find a pitch booking form._

_As usual, term will start on the First of September, enclosed is your train ticket._

_Professor M. McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_Head of Gryffindor House_

He looked at the sheets, and found another letter._  
  
Dear Harry,_

_Please be expecting to see Mr. Arthur Weasley at 12 o'clock noon. He will take you to a secret meeting, I'm sorry that I can't say too much more, no doubt it will be explained during your journey._

_Prof. Albus Dumbledore,_

_OMM First Class; Grand Warlock._

He was expecting one more message, hopefully of a much lighter heart, from Rubeus Hagrid, the Hogwarts Gamekeeper and the Care of Magical Creatures teacher.

_Happy Birthday Harry!!!_

_Have you heard about the new teacher? It's someone you know, to say the least, but I really shouldn't have said that! This should be useful for school._

_Hagrid._

Harry's heart fell as he heard a growling sound come from the brown paper packaging. Last time Harry heard that last sound, it was a biting book, and Hagrid sent exactly the same note with it. But then Harry's eyes transferred back to the part about the new teacher, hoping that it was either, Harry's Godfather, Sirius Black, or to say the least, one of the graduated Weasley Brothers.

Speaking of Weasley, Harry thought it would be good to go back to sleep, as he only had ten hours left until he would spend his fourth summer at the Weasley's.


	2. The Meeting

**Chapter II: The Meeting**

NOTE: As for these blandish chapter names; they'll be gone as soon as more information comes to hand. 8-)

The next morning, Harry woke up, feeling much worse than he did the last night. It was fat chance that Harry would be treated any better just because it was his birthday. Harry was feeling the best he had ever felt on his birthday, considering that he would spend half of it away from Dudley's strict dieting regime. Over breakfast, Harry had great enjoyment in telling Uncle Vernon that he would be leaving with Mr Weasley. 'Weasley?' Asked Uncle Vernon, 'Will he be using our fireplace again?'  
'I think Profe- Sorry, the Headmaster, said we would be using a bus.'  
'As long as it's not a carpet-shaped bus!'

12 o'clock came faster than anyone could have ever expected. Straight away, the doorbell rung.

'Sorry, I've got to go straight away. Harry, have you packed?' Asked Mr Weasley, a tall, balding man, with orange hair, or at least, what he had left of it.  
'Yes,' replied Harry.  
'Great, _Accio_' said Mr Weasley, as the trunk came down the stairs.

As the two of them walked out onto the Kerb, Mr Weasley turned to Harry, and Harry noticed that these were the best looking Robes that he had ever seen Arthur in. 'Did you hear about my appointment? I trust Hagrid told you,' he asked.  
'Why, no,' replied Harry'  
'Defence against the Dark arts, for the rest of Ron's school career,' Harry looked back in amazement, It was the first Defence teacher that had even signed for more than a year. 'I was fired by Fudge when he found out about my involvement on the Order.'

The Order of Phoenix was a board of wizards assembled to fight Lord Voldemort, and from what he had heard from Sirius, the Order consisted of Albus Dumbledore, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher, Remeus Lupin, Sirius Black and Arthur Weasley. Although Harry knew four of these people, he had never been to an actual meeting. It all made sense now; only three people hade ever confronted Lord Voldemort: Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, and that left only Cedric Diggory, who was now dead.

Then, out of thin air, a triple-decker bus appeared, and from across the road, Mrs. Figg, the crotchety old lady who the Dursley's employed to look after Harry, crossed the road, and stood next to Arthur. 'Hello, Arthur,' said Mrs Figg, this scene was rather unusual for Harry.  
'Good Afternoon, Arabella,' said Mr Weasley as the three of them boarded the bus.

''Lo Neville,' said Stan Shunpike, the conductor on the Knight Bus, and they all took the beds, and rested until Hogwarts came into view.

  
The three of them entered the castle, and were greeted by Albus Dumbledore.  
'Good afternoon, Albus,' said Mrs Figg, 'There weren't any problems at the Dursley's.'  
'That's very good,' replied Professor Dumbledore as he turned to face Harry, 'And how are you?'  
'I'm fine, but why am I here?' Asked Harry

'You are here to tell us exactly what happened, and who you saw, last time you confronted Voldemort,' replied Dumbledore, 'we'd better get inside.'

The three wizards (and a witch) walked around the castle until Harry came across a familiar-looking gargoyle, when Dumbledore said a password, 'Sugar Quill,' and the gargoyle sprang to life, and jumped off to the left.  As they all made it to the bottom of the spiral staircase, Harry felt a question nudge him in the back, 'Professor Dumbledore, where are these meetings actually held?' he asked.

'Good question.  I'll show you.  _Phoenico_' it seemed like another password, although you never usually needed to use a password to get into Dumbledore's office.  Professor Dumbledore opened the door, and what greeted Harry was certainly not Dumbledore's office.  It was a large hall with a high ceiling, and a magnificent table in the middle. 'Please take the seat next to Sirius, Harry,' said Dumbledore, 'and then this meeting can get underway,'

'Good evening, Remeus,' said Harry.  Professor Remeus Lupin was by far, every sixth-year's (except the Slytherin's) favourite Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, although he was forced to retire when Professor Snape, the school potions master, exposed him as a werewolf.  Much to Harry's dislike, Professor Snape was also at the meeting.

'Happy Birthday, Harry,' said Professor Lupin.  He was the only one today, to actually remember Harry's birthday.

_Well you've made it this far. This is my second chapter in the space of one night.  I've already come up with a not-so-bland chapter title for number 3, so don't get thrown off._

_Harry Potter and all related insignia is TM & © Warner Bros_

_Harry Potter publishing rights ® Bloomsbury Publishing (or Scholastic in the US)_

_Stay tuned for the next chapter.  Hopefully some time today._


	3. Snape's Quest

Chapter III: Snape's Quest

****

_A/N See?_

'And now that we are all here,' said Professor Dumbledore, 'our first item on the agenda is Serverus Snape.  As most of you know, Professor Snape was a Death Eater for some time,' he continued, 'and eventually turned spy for our side' Snape began to look rather tense, it seemed as though he didn't like his past mentioned in front of anyone.

'Well, get on with it,' muttered Snape, and with that, Dumbledore continued.

'I request that Professor Snape go on a mission to work undercover for the Order of Phoenix.  He will be required to gather evidence, against Lucius Malfoy, and if at all possible, Cornelius Fudge.' With this, there was a huge uproar,

'_Cornelius Fudge?' _roared old Mundungus Fletcher, _'But he's the MINISTER FOR MAGIC!'_

'I assure you, I do mean Fudge.  I have had my eye on him since the last Triwizard Task, as he didn't seem to want to follow reasonable security measures after Voldemort rose,' Said Dumbledore.

The meeting continued well into the night.  Harry had been granted permission to enter the Order, and eventually, Dumbledore asked him to come into the office.  'Can you remember who the third Death Eater was, Harry?' Asked Professor Dumbledore, 'It is _integral _that we find out.'

            'Come to think of it, it sounded like Fudge, and I can remember Mrs Weasley saying "Arthur Knows what _he _is" after the Tournament,'

            'Thank you, Harry, That is all I will ask today on that matter,' continued Dumbledore, but I should ask if you know anyone who you would like to take up the role of Potions Master?' Harry thought long and hard until out of nowhere, an answer popped into his head.

            'Sirius.  After all, if we put Fudge under investigation, then there shouldn't be much problem; after all, the Order seems to be better supported than the ministry at the moment,'

            'That is true.  I will ask him tomorrow.  Now, I shall call Ron and Miss Granger, I am sure the three of you will feel safer if you stay at Hogwarts,'  

Faced with the prospect of having Sirius as a teacher, spending the rest of the summer at Hogwarts, and Professor Snape gone for an entire year, Harry felt much lighter than he had a couple of hours ago.

***

'Please forgive me, Master.  I have spied on Potter and Dumbledore for the past fifteen years.  I am now ready to work for you solely,'

            'Very well,' said a cold voice, 'but don't expect forgiveness from the great Lord Voldemort, it is the last time I will expect it.'

            'Thank you, it is the least I could expect.' Said the other voice, the voice of Serverus Snape.

***

_Dear Harry,_

_Thank you, for nominating me as the new potions master.  You have done far too much for me over the past years._

_A life of freedom, or at least one year, is the best thing I could have expected._

_As for the birthday present that you didn't receive, you should be expecting it sometime this month._

_All the best,_

_Sirius_

As Harry finished reading the letter, the always-awed voice of Ron Weasley came through: 'Wow, Harry, did you really ask for Sirius as the new Potions master?'

            'Yep,' said Harry, 'I now hope to get better marks in potions'

            'And as for Neville,' rung in the voice of the top witch in the class, Hermione Granger, 'I think he will improve significantly, after all, herbology is the closest subject to potions,'

            'Hang on, there's another one,' said Harry, as Hedwig hooted dignifiedly

_Dear Harry, Ron and Hermione,_

_As all three of you are now in the Order of Phoenix, you will now be taking specialist lessons for the subjects of Transfiguration, Flying, Charms and Defence against the Dark Arts, starting today at 3 o'clock PM, with a Defence against the Dark Arts lesson with Professor Black and Professor Weasley._

_Please meet in the boardroom at two o'clock for a briefing before your lesson._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore,_

_Leader of Phoenix_

'Great, Our first lesson's with Sirius! This'll be our best year,' said Harry excitedly as the three of them counted down the time 'till two PM.


	4. Professor Black

Chapter IIII: Professor Black

****

'Now, the reason why I have gathered you all here is because you are all exceptionally talented in most aspects of wizardry,' proclaimed Professor Dumbledore, 'and that you all have direct contact of the Dark Lord, in your own ways,' Harry knew instantly what Dumbledore meant about himself and Ron, but could not work out about Hermione.

            'Professor, I'm sorry for asking, but exactly how is Hermione connected with Lord Voldemort?' As Harry said this, Ron shuddered at the sound, although not as much as he would have done several years ago.

            'Hermione was petrified by the basilisk in your second year, and was the reason why you managed to defeat the Lord every time you faced him.  I'm sure that Voldemort will not want to leave her alone, true?'

            'Yes Professor, I suppose,'

***

 'Now, Snape, It is time to prove your loyalty to me.  You are to go to the Forest of Darkness, and take the Dementors from there and go to Hogwarts with them.  Is this understood?' Voldemort commanded,

            'Yes master, but wouldn't it be better if we took them during a Quidditch Cup match?  I have heard that _Potter_ is Gryffindor Captain,'

            'Very well, bring them here first, but it is to be the first match of the season, there can be no more delays!'

_The plan is working perfectly! I just hope that I can find out his plan. _Thought Snape. 

***

'Now, Harry, as I am sure that you already know this charm, it is best that you create our Dementor. Ready?' Professor Black, Sirius, retrieved the boggart from the cabinet and as it turned to Harry, and instantly became one of the horrifying Dementors, former guards of Azkaban.

_No!  Not Harry! _Came the familiar screams that Harry heard playing back in his memory… the sound of Voldemort killing his parents.

'RIDDICULUS!' came the shout of Hermione but then 'Harry! It's not doing anything!'

'EXPECTO PATRONUM!' shouted Harry, when just then, what was looking to be a silver stag, turned into a wisp of grey smoke.  It was exactly the same as what happened in the third year, when Harry was trying to learn the Patronus Charm from Professor Lupin.

'Harry, Move away!' yelled Sirius, as the dementor turned into a weird mix of both Cornelius Fudge and Barty Crouch, 'RIDDICULUS!' and suddenly the unusual man turned into a rat, that was soon followed by a giant explosion.

***

'Harry?  Thank god you're all right!  I was scared that the boggart had knocked you out!' It was Hermione.

'What happened?' asked Harry, 'I couldn't see anything, is Sirius okay?'

'Yeah, he's fine.  I can't understand why Sirius is afraid of Cornelius Fudge?'

'Well, he is the one who ordered the kiss on him, wasn't he?'

'True.'

Harry was just glad that that lesson was over with when he heard Ron yelling 'Flying Lesson! Madam Hooch is waiting outside.  Harry, you have to go to McGonagall!'

Harry took the huge bar of chocolate that Ron gave him, and ran to McGonagall's office.  'Potter, I've asked you here so that we can discuss Quidditch.  As you are doubtless aware, the entire team of three years ago is gone, except for you, and this is the first tournament since that team was here,' Last years' Quidditch Cup was cancelled because of several raids by the Death Eaters.

            'I've had my eye on Ron as a keeper, and from what I've seen, Seamus Finnigan looks promising as a chaser,' Harry had wanted to select a team ever since Oliver Wood left in Harry's third year.

            'Yes, I'll ask Madam Hooch about them, but we need more lasting players, after all, Ron and Seamus _are _in sixth year,'

            'How about young Dennis Creevey?  He seems to be the right build for a chaser,' continued Harry, who had been severely disappointed when he hadn't been given the opportunity to nominate more of his friends,

            'Seeing as we have no idea how our new first years are going to be, let's leave it at that for now,' finished McGonagall, When Harry ran back to the Gryffindor tower and said the new password (animagus), he ran straight into the amazingly empty common room, and started to talk with Ron and Hermione, 'What was that about?' asked Ron,

            'Quidditch, McGonagall needs me to pick an entire team before Hallow'een!'

            'And we thought transfiguration was hard!'

            'Well, I've already put your name down as a keeper.'

            'Great, who else?'

            'Seamus as a chaser,'

            'BRILLIANT!'


	5. Fudge's Secret

Chapter V: Fudge's Secret

****

Three weeks passed when Harry woke up to feel the thud of a newspaper land on his bed.  Harry opened it to see the horrible news on the front cover.

****

**MINISTER FOR MAGIC ORDERS ARRESTS AFTER SHOCK ANNOUNCEMENT**

Minister for magic, Cornelius Fudge has ordered the arrests of Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter and all other known members of the Order of Phoenix after Dumbledore announced that Potions Master, Professor Serverus Snape, who was identified as a Death Eater late June, will be replaced by mass murderer, Sirius Black.

_Fudge has reason to believe that Harry Potter, for the past three years, has been hiding the whereabouts of Sirius Black, and that is a 'serious criminal act, even if the boy _is _underage!'_

_However, this cannot be taken seriously, due to Dumbledore, has identified Fudge through his network of agents, as a Death Eater who was in Voldemort's inner circle._

_More news as it comes to hand._

_Criminal Correspondent,_

_Jenny Penny._

This seemed to hit Harry really hard.  It would be a true test to see exactly who had better support in this land.  He woke Ron up, who seemed just as stirred by this news, when he remembered that they had a potions lesson.  This was added to the list of subjects that they had to take separately.

***

After Sirius had taken the three of them through the basics of making a wolfsbane potion, Sirius called all three of them to stay behind, 'Order meeting at five o'clock.  New gargoyle password's "Fizzing Whizbee"'

After this lesson, they went to the great hall for lunch, and decided to go down to the kitchens. 'Harry Potter, Wheezy! What is you doing here before term is starting!'

            'Professor Dumbledore wanted us to join the order,' Dobby was wearing an even weirder mix of clothing than he was wearing two months ago: The shrunken Weasley jumper that Ron gave him for Christmas in fourth year, the old black sock that Harry had freed Dobby with, and his Tea Cosy.

            'That is being a great honour for Harry Potter and Wheezy, not to mention Miss!'

            'Dobby, do you have any food for Sirius?'

            'Anything for friends of Harry Potter.'

***

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked up to the Gargoyle that led to Dumbledore's office, said the password and when they got to the door they hit the brass doorknocker with their wands and yelled 'PHOENICO!'

The three entered the Phoenix Boardroom, and Dumbledore stood up as they sat down.  'Our first piece of business is to welcome our new class four aurors, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter.  The three of them are taking special lessons from order members.' The room burst into applause.  'Now that the school term is starting tomorrow, so all of us must keep discreet.'

            'I have received correspondence from Serverus,' announced Fletcher, 'Voldemort is planning an attack on the castle on the date of the Gryffindor versus Slytherin Quidditch match, he is going to bring the Dementors.'

            'This seriously disrupts our plans.  Class-fours, you are to go with Professor Lupin.' Continued Dumbledore, 'Remeus, I need you to teach the reverse dimension charm.

            'Yes, Albus.'

***

In Harry's last private lesson with Professor Lupin since Third Year, Lupin taught him the Patronus Charm, to help him defeat the Dementors of Azkaban. They were now learning the reverse dimension charm.  'The reverse dimension charm will open a portal to another dimension, and is a charm learned only by Order of Phoenix Aurors.  It is usually used with the Levitation Charm to throw the dark wizard or creature into the prison.  Understood?' asked Lupin,

            'Yes,'

            'Now, the incantation is "Transporto Dimensio." Now watch.  TRANSPORTO DIMENSIO!' roared Lupin, and as he said this, a giant grey spiral appeared. 'Now, that leads directly to the prison.  Magic will do nothing inside, so the only way someone can get out is by saying the counter-charm, Recallo Dimensio. Followed by the name of the person you imprisoned.  Quite a simple charm, you just have to make sure that you throw the right person in, for obvious reasons.'

            'See you, Remeus.'

***

_Dear Harry,_

_  
I know that you wouldn't normally expect to get a letter from me, however, I write to you in the gravest of circumstances.  Voldemort has implied that there is a faithful Death Eater inside the Order of Phoenix.  You must tell Dumbledore right Away, the Dementor's attack is going to be changed to the First of September at six o'clock, the start of the feast.  I suggest that every wizard in the order capable of performing the Patronus Charm wait outside the gates to Hogsmeade Station._

_Can't say all I need to._

_Professor S. Snape._

Harry ran straight out of the common room and toward Dumbledore's Office, ran into the corridor and rushed into the office to find Dumbledore nowhere.  'Must be in the boardroom,' thought Harry, and he left the office and into the boardroom.

'Professor! Voldemort's changed the date of the attack!  It's today at six o'clock!' yelled Harry, 'I've got a letter from Snape!'

            'Do you have it with you now?' asked Dumbledore, amazingly calmly for these circumstances,

            'Yes,' although this question seemed to puzzle Harry, he gave Dumbledore the parchment.

            '_Revealo!' _ Harry knew that incantation as the invisible ink revealing charm. 'It seems as though Snape has written a message for me to see, "S F." there's no one in the order with these initials! Do you have any friends with these initials?' Even though this seemed diffucult to believe, it was impossible,

            'Seamus Finnigan!'

            'Are you prepared to keep a close watch on him?'

            'Of course, but I still can't understand how he could be a Death Eater!'

This was amazing, yet very difficult to believe, surely someone other than Seamus was involved in this plot!

***

A/N:  If it's not Seamus, who is it?  Who else in Hogwarts, let alone the Order of Phoenix has the initials "S. F.?"

Who is this mysterious Death Eater?  Will the Dementors be destroyed, once and for all? Find out in the next chapter, the name of which will soon be released!

_Harry Potter and All related insignia is TM& © Warner Brothers, publishing rights assigned to Bloomsbury._


	6. Locked Out

Chapter VI: Locked Out.

****

'Its kind of weird to _see _people arrive on the Hogwarts Express, isn't it' said Ron.

            'Yeah, at least we won't see Malfoy until tomorrow, I can't wait 'till he finds out that Professor Snape hasn't come back!'

            'Don't you want to see the First years come?' asked Hermione, The first years traditionally crossed the Hogwarts lake with Hagrid.

            'Yeah, I wonder if someone will fall in again?'  The three of them walked over to the huge window in the boardroom, although it was this large Harry assumed that it couldn't be seen, and it was probable that this window didn't even exist, and they saw the first sign of ripples on the water.

            'Hey! Here comes the first boat!' said Ron, excitedly, and Harry got out the Omnioculars that he bought at the Quidditch World Cup.

            'Huh?  That's not Hagrid! It's a girl!' yelled Harry,

            'Who is it, Harry?' asked Hermione, as Harry began to zoom in on the boat, and although the face was familiar, he couldn't place it,

            'She looks familiar, Ron, have a look.' He handed the Omnioculars to Ron, and the answer came out instantly,

            'Fleur!'

            'Let me see!' Harry snatched the Omnioculars back and gazed back in, and there was no doubt about it, the Girl in the first boat was Fleur Delacor formerly of Beauxbatons Academy, and was dead last in the ill-fated Triwizard Tournament one year ago, 'I wonder what she's doing here?  Maybe she's got a job here, Professor!'

            'Yes, Harry,' said Dumbledore, and Harry was still wondering why he hadn't asked this earlier,

            'Where's Hagrid?'

            'I thought you'd never ask!  Hagrid is off with Olympe Maxime sending envoys to the giants.  Fleur is going to be our temporary Gamekeeper.'

            'Oh.  Is Fleur taking Care of Magical Creatures as well?'

            'Yes.  I trust she will be a good teacher, Hagrid has asked me to personally deliver all his Correspondence.'

***

The entire of the Order of Phoenix, excluding Ron and Hermione, were waiting at the gates to Hogwarts in metallic Gold robes at six o'clock and there was no sign of Snape or the Dementors.  Half an hour passed when muffled screams came from the great hall when the magnified voice of Professor McGonagall boomed throughout the grounds: 'ALBUS! LUCIUS MALFOY! GREAT HALL!'

            'I should have known that Voldemort would suspect Snape,' mumbled Dumbledore

***

'Master, did the plan work?'

            'Yes, I never expected that you would be this competent,'

            'Members of the Order can now no longer enter the castle, and our Faithful Death Eater is preparing to defeat _you-know-who._'

***

'Professor, I know of a secret way into the castle,' said Harry

            'Please tell me, Harry.'  Dumbledore seemed anxious,

            'Remeus and Sirius know of it, so it's alright for them to listen.'

            'Okay, Harry, where is it, but be quiet, I suspect that there is a spy in the order.'

            'It's in Honeydukes' Cellar.'

            'Good, Harry, would you clear passage to the cellar? Sirius, Remeus, you perform blinding hexes on the others, and then bind yourselves to them. Sirius, take Figg. Remeus, take Fletcher.  I'll take Weasley.'  Harry walked into the village and into Honeydukes.

            'Harry! What are you doing down here?'

            'I need free access into your cellar, Dumbledore's orders.'  Clearly the keeper at the counter was puzzled by this request.

            'Okay, if it's on Dumbledore's orders.' And she unlocked the door to the cellar.  Harry ran straight back to Dumbledore,

            'She says we have to be quick, though,' Dumbledore laughed.  And they all went into Honeydukes.

            'Hello, Professor,' It was the same keeper, and the Order went into the basement.  Harry quickly located the trapdoor and opened it.  They all walked into the passage and Harry got out his wand and muttered 'Lumos' and they all continued.

It was about half way when Dumbledore asked 'Where does this passage end up?'

            'The witches hump on the third floor.'

            'Very good, is there a password?'

            'Yes.  You tap it and say dissendium.'  As Harry said this, he did the same, and the hole opened.

            'Harry, we must keep up appearances.  We must all sleep in the order dormitories, I will send letters to Ron and Hermione, and they will have to leave school temporarily.' Figg and Fletcher will be put in cells of our prison in this dimension.

***

Next morning a letter from Snape came.

Voldemort seems to be tricking me.  There is still a faithful death eater in the vicinity of Hogwarts.

_Snape_

Harry thought it might be worth using the revealing spell again, and when he did, he discovered 'L. E.' Harry could only assume that the 'E' was a malformed 'B' which would make the initials of Lavender Brown, but that couldn't be right, could it?

***

A/N:  Seamus Finnigan to Lavender Brown!  Who is the faithful Death Eater? Will this be only the Second dark wizard from Gryffindor in history?  Wait and find out! 

_Harry potter TM and © Bloomsbury Press.  All related logos and insignia © Warner Bros._


	7. Fridwulfa

Chapter VII: Fridwulfa

****

Harry was still puzzled by the weird letters from Snape, with the probable identity of the Death Eater going from one unlikely person to the other. Harry only yesterday had received a letter containing 'N&D, ' (The only ones that Harry could think of was 'Neville & Dean').  Worst of all, Dumbledore was still having no luck with Fletcher and Figg.  Lessons were still going smoothly, and Professor Weasley had informed them that they would still be able to play Quidditch, and they would be under close supervision.

This brightened Harry's mood significantly, and news from Hagrid seemed promising.  He and Olympe had achieved part of what they set out to do, and Professor Weasley had constructed a secret door to the outer grounds of the school and a huge hall and common room for the Giants when they came.

***

'We have stopped receiving letters from the Death eater.  Snape!  Do you know of any secret prison in Hogsmeade?'

            'No Master,' this was the truth, after all, Hogwarts was several miles away from the actual village.

            'Very well, do you know of any secret passages into the school?'

            'No.' the passage from the Shrieking Shack was boarded up, and it wouldn't allow Dumbledore into the castle anyway.

            'That is all.  Go now, Snape.'

***

One month had passed when Dumbledore finally came to Harry when he told them that they could return to Gryffindor Tower.  That night, Harry felt very uncomfortable when he was going to sleep in the same room with three possible Death Eaters,

Next day, McGonagall called Harry to her office to talk Quidditch.  'Right, Potter, we've accepted your vote of Finnigan as a Chaser and Ron Weasley as a Keeper.  Dennis Creevey will be good as a Beater.  Colin Creevey looks promising as a Beater as well.'  Harry slumped, Colin Creevey was always gazing at Harry's Scar, and Taking pictures.

            'Sounds good, so we need to order two Thunderflashes (The budget edition of the _Firebolt) _and a Nimbus Two thousand and Three's?'

            'Good choice of brooms, I'm assuming that Weasley gets the Nimbus?'

            'Yes, It's an excellent broom for small turns and quick acceleration and would suit a Keeper no-end.'

            'We'll send an order today, Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown as chasers?'

            'Yes, they've been doing really well in flying.  Fastest in the class, you know.  I think a Thunderflash will do them nicely.'

            'Well I'm glad that we're not buying six Nimbuses.'

***

At Quidditch Training, Harry managed to catch the Golden Snitch no less than sixty times in ten minutes.  The Creevey Brothers had ninety-percent accuracy with their moving targets. The chasers managed to take the quaffle from one end of the pitch to the other in less than thirty seconds. Ron was by far the best selection in the entire team, catching the quaffle every time it was thrown.  It seemed like the team was just as good as that of three years ago.  'Okay, team, next practice tomorrow at seven!' and the Gryffindor team ran straight to the common room.

In Gryffindor Tower, Harry was hounded by questions about where he was for the first month of the year, or why He, Ron and Hermione weren't in regular lessons that day, Harry could find no answers to these, so he went straight back to bed.

Harry had slept the easiest he had in two weeks, and he was still wondering who the death eater was, and he had a strange feeling that it was Figg, after all, she was the person who hated Harry for ten years.   When he woke up, it was night, but he could tell that he was not in Gryffindor Tower.  He was back in the lavishly decorated Phoenix Dormitory, and Dumbledore was standing in front of him.  'Harry!  Wake up!  Hagrid's back!'  Harry quickly put on the Phoenix Robe that was on the end of his bed, and went through the door that led to the magically enchanted room that Professor Weasley had constructed and was greeted by Hagrid and a twenty-foot tall Woman that Harry had never met before.'

            'Harry, I'd like yeh ter meet me mum.'  So this was the legendary Fridwulfa.

_***_

A/N: So, is the Death Eater Dean Thomas or Neville Longbottom?  Keep reading this story to find out.  Same Potty time, Same Potty website!

_Has anyone worked out who the death eater inside Hogwarts is?  If so, please review to leave your theories._

_Harry Potter is TM & © Bloomsbury Press.  HP Logos and all related insignia is TM Warner Bros._


	8. More Letters!

**Chapter VIII: _More Letters_**

**__**

Now that Dumbledore's attempt to extend the hand of friendship to at least some of the giants was successful, Harry was glad that one more creature could not join Voldemort.  Harry was having some of the best time he'd had since he came to Hogwarts (All of his lessons with the Slytherins were being taught individually,), and there hadn't been any more confusing letters from Snape, until two days before the first Quidditch Match of the season.  This time the initials were accompanied by words: _H. G. Change one and Reverse._  Harry was even more confused about this.  Harry was expecting another Gryffindor to be named, but this was the most unusual he'd ever seen.  He went straight up to Dumbledore's office, where he said the new Gargoyle password (Acid Pop), and entered.

'Harry?' Dumbledore looked slightly shocked that he had come in, 'Have you got a new letter?'

            'Yes Professor, but this one's quite unusual.  It now says that Hermione's the death eater.'  Harry was still coming to terms with this new one,

            'Yes, that is quite strange.  Can I see it?'

            'Sure, here it is,' Harry passed Dumbledore the parchment.

            'This is very strange.  _H. G. Change one and Reverse?  _What on earth could that mean?  Surely it can't be.'  He started to mumble, and Harry couldn't make out what he was saying.

***

_I hope they have worked out who he is, I can't keep this up much longer.  I'm sure that he suspects me._

            'SNAPE!' It was Lucius Malfoy,  'MASTER WANTS A WORD WITH YOU!' he yelled,

            'Coming,' Snape ran to the chamber of the hidden castle where Voldemort was hiding,

            '_You-Know-Who_ has gone back to Gryffindor Tower.  How is it that he managed to re-enter the castle without going through the front door?'  Voldemort sounded angry, after all, he was so sure that his latest plan would work.

            'I believe that he has a secret exit from the castle that no-one else is aware of.'

            'Very good, Serverus.  Your advice is no use to me unless you actually know where it is…' Snape shuddered.  It was the first time that the Lord had called him 'Serverus' ever.

            'I am sorry, My lord, but I do not know where an effective tunnel is, Potter always escapes with his Invisibility cloak.'

***

_To the Order,_

_I cannot keep this up much longer, I am sure that Voldemort suspects me.  My days are numbered here._

_Please find him._

_Snape._

Harry used the revealing charm to find _E. M. Second last to Start.  Weasley hex on raid._

The letters seemed to match up to Ernie McMillan, a Sixth year Hufflepuff.  He also hardly seemed the type to be a Death Eater, after accusing Harry of being one in his Second Year.

Dumbledore seemed equally shocked by this one, though probably because the attention had shifted to Hufflepuff.  'Harry, we need to focus on this second clue.  Would you please go and get Arthur?'

            'Yes Professor.'  Harry walked into the dormitories and found Arthur Weasley still asleep.

            'Wake up, Mr. Weasley,' He woke up instantly.

            'Harry?  What is it?' He asked, though he still seemed in a daze.

            'Dumbledore wants you.'  With that, Arthur got straight out of bed, and ran into the common room.

            'Arthur, Do you understand this?'  Mr Weasley had a good look at the parchment.

            'A lot of people who are connected with Hogwarts have hexed me on raids.'

            'Some clue this is,' said Harry, who was clearly disappointed with this lack of progress.

***

The next morning, Harry was relieved to find only a copy of the _Daily Prophet _on his bed.  But the headline was as bad as a letter.

EXILED HEADMASTER RETURNS ILLEGALY 

Albus Dumbledore, Exiled headmaster of Hogwarts has been seen inside the castle.  Harry Potter, who was also exiled from the school, has been to regular lessons inside the school.  Order of Phoenix Spokeswizard, Arnold Weasley, said that 'We have not seen Dumbledore since the first of September, and we have only received letters from him.  As for Harry Potter, the grounds on which he has been expelled were unjust, and we believe he should finish his magical education where he started it.'

Criminal Correspondent,  
Jenny Penny in Hogsmeade.

Harry went down to the Quidditch pitch for an early morning training session, and then went back to bed.

***

A/N: So now we have:

Neville & Dean, Seamus Finnigan, Lavender Brown, Granger Hermione (Snape did say to reverse 8-) and Ernie McMillan.

So, who out of these people is our Man (Or in Hermione and Lavender's case, Woman,)?  Surely you can work it out.  It should be completely obvious by now, Go back to the first two books, then look closely at the names of our death eater. 

Harry Potter is ™ & © Bloomsbury Press, and all related logos and insignia belongs to Warner Bros.


	9. Quidditch

**Chapter IX: Quidditch**

****

****

Harry was amazingly tense for his first Quidditch game as Captain, and he had since gotten word that Draco Malfoy was Slytherin Captain.  Harry had taken the team to the Gryffindor planning room for an Oliver Wood-style pep talk, and training session two hours before the game.  The Creevey brothers were the most nervous of the entire team, being the Team Muggle-borns.  The grandstands were slowly filling up in the run-up for the game; the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff house stands were also filling with students with Gryffindor banners, the only ones who seemed to be supporting Slytherin were the Slytherins themselves, although this was usually the case.

Harry and the team went back into the room, and waited for Madam Hooch to signal the team back onto the field.  The new commentator, Jay Jordan (Lee's brother) said over the crowd 'Coming onto the field, the Reigning Champions, featuring six debut players, Gryffindor Team: Patil, Brown, Finnigan, Creevey, Creevey, Weasley and Potter!' the entire crowd, except the Slytherins, roared and the team started flying around the pitch.  And then, Jay yelled 'and now, the Reigning runner-ups, The Slytherin team: Lynch, Parkinson, Bulstrode, Flint, Flint, Goyle and Malfoy!' Only the Slytherins themselves were cheering.

Madam Hooch called to the players, 'Mount your brooms!' and then she blew her whistle and the balls were all let out.

            'Finnigan starts with the quaffle and passes to Patil, is attacked by a bludger sent by one of the Flint twins… Lynch steals the quaffle, but a bludger is sent by Colin Creevey, Gryffindor's new Beater on a Thunderflash,'

            'Jordan! You're just as bad as your brother is!'

            'Sorry, Professor, Okay, Lavender Brown regains the quaffle and sprints over to the goal, and throws the ball to the goal, and SHE SCORES! A lousy shot by Brown, but Goyle is too slow anyway.' Malfoy seemed really annoyed and was mouthing off at Goyle, and the crowd burst into cheers.  'And now, Potter starts blasting toward the ground, HE'S SEEN THE SNITCH!' And just as Harry reached out to the golden ball, he was knocked off his broom and the Slytherin team burst into applause.  'Slytherin win.'

Madam Hooch headed toward Harry and said 'Deliberate damage to Gryffindor Seeker in opportunity to gain snitch!  Slytherin Forfeit match, and any more sabotage from Draco Malfoy and Slytherin will be permanently disqualify!'

Jordan yelled over the crowd 'In an unexpected revelation, Gryffindor Win by one hundred and sixty points to nil!'

Harry and the team flew back to the room, and was greeted by the team and locked up his Firebolt and headed back to Gryffindor Tower.

***

'Excellent Win, Harry!'

            'That would have been your best catch yet!'

            'Go, Harry!' These were some of the lines that Harry was greeted by.  Hermione and Dean had gotten a huge spread from the kitchens, and Neville had (yet again) fallen for one of Fred and George Weasley's sweets (Birdie Bake).  However, Harry wasn't in the mood for a party, and went straight to bed.  He wondered exactly how he managed to not catch the Snitch, and also what kind of reception Malfoy would have gotten at the Slytherin's Dungeon.

Next morning, Harry felt much more refreshed, and headed straight up to Potions with Dumbledore.  'Today, we will learn exactly how to brew a Bullweed Brew.  This potion will block the effects of the Crustacius Curse, for three hours.  For this we will need Gillyweed, the stem of a Mandrake, Flobberworm Mucus and of course, Bullweed.'  The rest of the lesson went through without a hitch, until another letter from Snape revealed _U. R. Number two to the end. _This would have to be Snape's weirdest name yet, as there was no one currently in Hogwarts with those initials for one hundred and thirty years.  His name was Uberty Ravenclaw, who was a direct descendent of Rowena Ravenclaw, so this was the most unlikely one yet!

***

A/N: Uberty Ravenclaw?  When will Snape deliver the name of the next Death Eater? Will he? Will Slytherin get disqualified? I certainly hope so! 

_This will probably be the last chapter for a while._


	10. Who?

A/N: So. Here we are at chapter 10!  You've read this far, but now for some sad news: From now on, chapters will be uploaded once, maybe twice, a week (Most likely on a Sunday or Wednesday) as school has just started again.  I just hope that I can actually finish the story in the five months before the scheduled release of HPOOP, so the themes in this story can't be foiled.

**Chapter X: Who?**

****

Harry was still puzzled by the Uberty Ravenclaw puzzle, and before he knew it, one whole month had passed since the November the First Quidditch match, and there had since been no clues from Snape (Harry was relieved).  The best thing of all was that in three weeks, Harry would be away from Draco Malfoy for fourteen days!

It was one week before the Holidays started that Harry got another letter.

I can't make this letter long, just don't show it to Dumbledore, the reason isn't visible.

_S. Snape_

Harry touched the letter and muttered _Revealo _and as usual a message appeared. But not like usual, the invisible message did not contain initials.  

IMPOSTER! REAL AT AZKABAN.  TIE UP DUMBLEDORE FOR HOUR.

This could only mean one thing: Polyjuice Potion.

Harry wrote letters to Remeus and Sirius (Who were still in the boardroom)

Dumbledore's an impostor.  Tie him up for two hours.  Be with you soon.

_From Harry._

Harry tied the letter to Hedwig, and let her out of the window.  Harry went to get Ron and Hermione up, and when he had, the three of them ran straight up to the Phoenix Boardroom with no one to be seen.  Harry went into the boardroom.  He saw a sight that he would usually dread seeing: Dumbledore tied up by Sirius Black and Remeus Lupin.  However, Harry noticed that Dumbledore looked much younger, and his hair was looking Darker than he'd ever seen it.

***

_I hope my letter has reached him. _Snape was desperate.  He was sure that the impostor had succeeded in leading Harry off the trail, and Voldemort would soon know that Snape himself was an impostor.

'SNAPE!' it was Malfoy.

            'Tell master that I am coming' Snape was becoming even more uncomfortable with that name every day.

            'Yes Snape.' Snape entered the chamber.  Voldemort was sitting, and he gave Serverus the most unusual request yet.

            'Go to Azkaban, and help guard our _Detainee_.'

            'Yes master.'

***

An hour later, Harry could notice that Dumbledore's face was becoming younger, and his hair was almost as dark as Snape's!

***

Snape arrived at Azkaban, and stood outside Dumbledore's cell.  Out of the next corridor, came two death eaters, who Snape could identify as Crabbe and Avery, and opened the cell next to Dumbledore's.  'In you go,' and before Snape knew what was going on, he was inside the cell.

***

The next hour, Albus Dumbledore was gone.  In his place was…

***

A/N: Sorry for producing the shortest chapter yet, but it was the best way to portray the story as it occurred.  So, now for our nice little traditional cliff-hanger chapter ending.

What will happen to Snape and the Real Dumbledore?  Who is the impostor?  How long has our impostor Dumbledore been in place?  Find out this time next week: Same Potty time, same Potty URL!


	11. Sirius' Mission

**Chapter XI: Sirius' Mission**

****

Snape blew a hole through the wall (The Death eaters hadn't taken his wand) into the cell where Dumbledore was.  'Serverus! Was it successful?'

            'Yes Albus.  I managed to get half of the message to Harry, but I fear the impostor managed to mislead them.'

            'That is a real setback.  Why are you here?'

            'Voldemort found out from the Impostor.'

            'Are Sirius and Remeus coming?'

            'Yes.  That was part of the message.  It might be difficult for us to return to Hogwarts until after Easter, so we will go into hiding for those three months'

            'Well done Serverus.'

***

'Goyle?' Both Harry and Ron could identify this as Malfoy's Friend's Father.

            'Yes.  Well done _Potter._' He said this last word with disgust.  'So, you found out from that traitor, Snape.  Too late, he has been locked up in Azkaban, and in two hours from now, he will be executed.'

            'Sirius,' Lupin said in the same way that Dumbledore said to Snape at the end of Fourth Grade, 'Get a batch of veritaserum as quickly as you can, when you get back, I will interrogate him.  You rescue Albus.'

            'Yes Remeus.'  Sirius ran off, and in about ten minutes he had returned with the clear liquid,

            'Okay, I will go off to Hogsmeade and apparate to Azkaban.'  With that, he ran out of the room, and Harry could guess that he was going to the witches hump.  

Remeus and Ron held down Goyle, and Harry administered the potion to him.  Remeus allowed the potion to take effect and then asked him the first question, about Cornelius Fudge.  'Is Cornelius Fudge a death eater?' 

Then Goyle answered with a whole lot swearing and insults, but Harry managed to catch 'A great bluff,' 'The genius of master,' and 'Our best positioned Death Eater.' It now hit Harry as to why Fudge appeared to be reluctant to accept that Voldemort had risen, and that he defended Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.

***

Sirius arrived at the shore of the island where he spent twelve years of his life and transformed into the great black dog that allowed him to escape, and ran over to an inconspicuous part of the outer wall, and transformed back into a human.  From there, he could sense that the Dementors had left the area, which would make the mission much easier.  He took out the Polyjuice potion that he took from Dumbledore's footlocker, and added the hair of Goyle that he recovered.  He drunk it, and instantly felt changes occurring.  He entered the complex, and as he did, the bad memories came flowing back to him, and he looked for a Death Eater.  The first one he found…

***

'Where is Voldemort's castle?'

            'I don't know.  Lucius Malfoy, _My closest friend_, blinds, and apparates us to a place, and takes us inside.  We find ourselves in a castle.  I'm not even sure that it's even in this country!'

            'And how many death eaters do you know?'

***

Was Crabbe.  Of all the Death Eaters he could have found, he found Goyle's closest friend.  'What are you doing here?  Aren't you still supposed to be impersonating Dumbledore?'

            'Potter found out.  I have been given instructions to execute him now.  Sirius Black is coming here to free them!'

            'Turn right, then left, it's the third on the left.'

            'Thanks.  _PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!'_  Crabbe fell to the floor, and dosed him some Polyjuice with Sirius' hair, and took some of Crabbe's.  Sirius would only have fifteen minutes to get there, fifteen minutes to get back, and he would only have five to escape the island.  He ran down the corridor and turned right at the first door, and left at the next, he looked at the blue light that his wand made.  Ten minutes.  He opened the cell, and Snape pointed his wand toward Sirius and angrily, asked 'What are you doing?'

            'It's Sirius, I'm rescuing you now!  We have…' He looked at his wand, 'twenty-three minutes before the potion wears off.  Here, Albus, take this' and gave him the Polyjuice spiked with Sirius' hair, and gave Snape some of the McNair Hair that he found.  The three left the prison, and apparated to Lupins' house, and waited for the potion to wear off.

***

A/N: And now: Snape can expose the Death Eater!  Or can he, I suppose that you can guess that there will be some unexpected hitch.  Has anyone worked out the death eaters' identity yet?  It has to be pretty obvious, now; after all, I have given you half the clues, and a generous one that gives it away!  Read the first two books!

_Will Snape expose the Death Eater?  Will Voldemort cook up a third scheme for the year, in less than five months?  Will Harry have a nice, relaxing Holidays?  Only time will tell._


	12. The Secret

**Chapter XII: The Secret**

****

_A/N: Oh, no!  Back to the not-so-interesting chapter names!_

On Christmas day, Harry woke up several hours later than he usually would.  He still found The usual things on the foot of his bed: A package of sweets from Hermione (The Chocolate Frogs seemed to be eaten), a Green Weasley Jumper with a picture of a stag on it. After looking hard for a present from Sirius, he found a copy of _Quidditch through future Millennia _by Kennilworthy Wisp.  

Harry went into the Gryffindor Common Room to find Ron and Hermione (For the first time) playing Wizard's Chess.  The two of them were shocked to see Harry awake.  'You're awake!  You were being more violent than Snape!' Snape had a mysterious illness that became violent whenever he mentioned Voldemort or anything to do with him.  Harry was unsure that he would ever recover.

            'That was close.  Can you remember what you dreamed?' asked Hermione in the same way that she would when Harry's scar hurt.

            'All I can remember was Snape in the dormitory, someone giving him a potion and… and… that's all I can remember.'

            'Maybe that's what's happened to Snape!' yelled Ron.

            'Yeah, Maybe.' Said Harry

***

In the Great Hall this Christmas were only members of the Order of Phoenix and Dumbledore's most trusted Staff Members, but aside from this, the Hogwarts Christmas Party was like the one in Third Year: Cheerful and fun.

At the end of the Party, Harry talked to Dumbledore, who had some good news (Or Bad, from a third-year Harry's point of view); 'Professor Snape is ready to give statement as to what he found out in the short time that he was in the presence of the Death Eaters.'

            'That's great.  When do we see him?'

            'It will be tomorrow at midday.  Please tell Ron and Hermione.'

***

The rest of Harry's Christmas was Quidditch Planning and Exploding Snap.  That night, Harry had a dream where he saw Snape die next to a shadowy figure, a familiar one, like one from the Order.  And then he heard Voldemort speak to a familiar voice about a mission being successful.

The next morning, Harry went to Professor Trelawney to have the dream interpreted.

'Is that all you can remember?'  She asked, in her spooky voice,

            'No.  Only that the same voice that was speaking to Voldemort was the one torturing Snape.'

            'Yes.  It is clear that you have intercepted parts of the memory of the Death Eater in Hogwarts.  The first dream was one week into the past.  The second one will happen today, and the final will happen mid next year.'

            'Thank you, Professor.'  With those predictions, Harry had grown more respect for Sybil Trelawney than ever before.  

***

Professor Snape had recovered from the illness that had been plaguing him for the past week, and that would mean that he could finally reveal the secret that.  Harry headed up to Dumbledore's Boardroom, and when he found no one there, he went into to the Dormitory.  For the first time since they were locked out, Harry saw Fletcher and Figg, who had been released now that he death eater was imprisoned, and saw Snape lying in bed, looking very tired.

'Now that you are all here,' Snape sounded even wearier than he looked, 'I must reveal that there is one more death eater in Hogwarts.'  Snape had a seizure and then recovered.  'There is another than Goyle: And he is F…' He had another seizure, and then went limp.  Serverus Snape's Reign of terror against the Gryffindor's had finally ended.  In the worst possible way.

***

A/N: And so the story takes an unexpected twist! After reading reviews from after last chapter, I have decided to kill off the one person who knows!  If you guys really must know who the Death Eater is, read C8 again, read Books One and Two, and then re-read Chapter eight.  That should keep you all busy while I make chapter thirteen 8-)

_Who is our Not-so-friendly Neighbourhood Death Eater? Will he be exposed before another plot is discovered? Will _**I **_ever reveal more clues as to the name of the Death Eater? Use all the clues that have been given, and you'll probably get it no problem!_


	13. The End?

**Chapter XIII: The End?**

****

A week later, the Order was back to searching for a Death Eater.  Fletcher and Figg had their names cleared, as Snape could not provide evidence against them.  Harry was still feeling uneasy about Snape dying, and wished that he could have known who the Death Eater was.  Dumbledore was feeling less cheerful than Harry had ever seen him; Azkaban took the worst out of the best people, even with the Dementors gone. 

That day, all of the Students came back to Hogwarts, and the effects of Snape's death were instant: The event had taken a huge bite out of Draco Malfoy's ego: Harry hadn't received any insults from him.  Gregory Goyle had no idea of what had taken place, and had claimed that he had never seen his Father all holidays – He had no idea that he would never see him again.  Harry was sure that this would remove the bravado of the Slytherin Front line (This increased Slytherin's chances for Quidditch). 

Harry had a gut feeling that Figg was Voldemort's inside woman, (Who wouldn't after experiencing Arabella Figg at the age of three!) if there was one inside the Order itself.  At the Order meeting that night, Fletcher had news.  'Snape left a note in my possession a week before he died.  Albus?'

            'Please continue.'  Replied Dumbledore.

'_Dear Order,_

_I am going to attempt to reveal the Identity of the Death Eater one week from now, but I fear that it will take the worst out of me, and the potion will probably kill me._

_I was poisoned by a masked man yesterday, I cannot tell who, but I am sure that he is not in the order, nor am I sure that he even comes from Hogwarts, I believe that you should direct all of your resources toward Godric's Hollow and Hogsmeade.  I hope that this letter reached you intact,_

_Yours Faithfully,_

_Serverus Snape.  _I found the word Fudge on the letter.'

'Thank you, Mundungus; this will help us very well.  I will warrant an arrest for Cornelius Fudge.  Harry should tell Gregory Goyle about his father.  It is time we knew.  Remeus, Sirius – You capture Fudge.'

***

'He has taken the pressure off himself.  Serverus Snape is dead, Goyle is imprisoned: The Azkaban operation was a success – I think Sirius Black will look back on the day, and be amazed at how stupid he was!'

            'Well done, Lucius.  This is your best work yet.  I hope that you continue to do this well.  Please, contact F.'

            'Yes, Master, it is a pleasure,'

            'THERE IS NO ROOM FOR PLEASURE IN THE HEART OF A DEATH EATER.'

            'Y-y-y-yes M-m-master.'

***

MINISTER FOR MAGIC ARRESTED BY PHOENIX AURORS: MINISTRY AUROR OFFICE DEMAND EXPLANATION.

Surrounded in a cloud of mystery, Phoenix Aurors, Sirius Black and Remeus Lupin arrested Cornelius Fudge.  Aurors from the Ministry Division for handling Dark Wizards have demanded an explanation, issuing a statement: 'the terms of Cornelius Fudge's arrest are unjustified and unlawful.  Phoenix aurors should issue reason for arrest or not arrest at all.' An Order of Phoenix Spokeswizard issued a reply: 

'The terms of Fudge's arrest are too heinous to be made public, and are not appropriate for the public to know.  We will release more information when it is available to release.'  

Report by Criminal Correspondent, Jenny Penny.

Dumbledore finished reading the article on the front page of the Daily Prophet and continued, 'Well, it seems as though we have caught our inside man.  Aurors, you can take up duties as staff.'

***

'Master, they have caught Fudge, and even our Auror office couldn't stop them.'

            'This is a big drawback.  I suppose the Order have sent a delegation to take over the Ministry, and discover our operations inside the Office.  Would you agree, Lucius?'

            'Yes Master.'  Lucius Malfoy left the chamber, and headed to evacuate the office.

***

Harry went up to talk to Dumbledore the next morning.  'Professor, although I do believe that Fudge was a Death Eater, I still believe that there is one nearby, and last night, I had a dream of Voldemort and Malfoy talking about the Auror office being full of Voldemort supporters.'

            'Did they say anything else?'

            'Yes, they said that we were going to take over the Ministry.  Are we really doing this?'

            'Yes, Harry.'

            'Why wasn't I told?'

            'We all thought it best that you focused on your schoolwork.'

***

A/N:  Well, this week I managed to get out two chapters (I had no work to do on Wednesday) and I'm hoping to do the same this week.  Has anyone worked out the little puzzled that I put in this story – no more clues! Honestly! How hard could it be? I've even given you an extremely obvious clue – You've just got to pay attention to the finer points in the first two books (The thing to look for is in one of the letters in Chapter 8!), hope someone can actually get close! 

Fudge in prison, an **Auror **office being run by Death Eaters? How competent was the ministry really? Will the order successfully take over the Ministry of magic?  Find out next Sun/Wednesday, depending on how much homework I'm given!


	14. Taken Over

A/N: Yes it's true that Argus Filch absolutely abhors Hogwarts Students, but Alexa Black's idea and reason completely undoes itself!  No, our friendly neighbourhood Death Eater is not Filch – But congratulations to the first person with an idea.  You may even expect her to be honoured in one of my future stories.

**Chapter XIV: Taken Over**

****

It had never come to Harry to tell Dumbledore about his dreams from Christmas Day, and he had given up the chance for a long time: Dumbledore had gone over to the Ministry to help set up.  So that left Harry with only one thing to worry about – Quidditch.  Later that night, Gryffindor would have the first by-night game in the season.  Harry again took the team out to the pitch for a last-minute training session.

'Welcome to the first night game of Quidditch for the season, and tonight's match-up is Table leaders Gryffindor versus the second place team Ravenclaw!' Jay Jordan's voice boomed over the roaring crowd.  Unlike the first game, the crowd was divided straight down the middle – Slytherin were backing Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff were all dressed in Gryffindor colours.  'And let's welcome the reigning champs: GRYFFINDOR!' and Gryffindor half burst into cheering.  'And now – The Hufflepuff team captained by Seeker Cho Chang!' the cheers from Slytherins seemed to eclipse everyone.

'Mount your brooms,' said Madam Hooch, and she blew her whistle.  The quaffle was released, then the two bludgers, and finally the Snitch.

            'And they're off! Brown grabs the quaffle and…' Harry dived down, Chang followed… 'POTTER'S SEEN THE SNITCH! CHANG'S NOT GOING TO CATCH HIM ON THE COMET 390! POTTER PULLS UP… CHANG CRASHES!' Harry felt very good about that, being the first time since training that he had successfully pulled off that move: 'THAT WAS THE FIRST TIME SINCE CHARLIE WEASLEY WAS HERE! THE WRONSKI FEINT!' The Gryffindor end of the crowd burst into applause and as that happened, Harry stretched out his arm, showing that he hadn't really done a Wronski Feint at all, in his hand was the snitch.  'Thankyou for attending the Quidditch – Final Scores: One hundred and fifty to nil.'

***

'Wow!  That was even better than last time! How do you do that?'

            'Great catch – No one even saw it!'

            'Brilliant' The entire Gryffindor house celebrated moving into a near-unbeatable situation in the Quidditch Cup, at around midnight, McGonagall came to the tower and sent everybody to bed and walked up to Harry and gave him congratulations.  Then he went up to the dorm, and went straight to sleep.

***

'Old… … … On a raid.' Arthur Weasley' voice haunted Harry for several nights.  He remembered that from second year when he first met him.  The only trouble was, he couldn't remember the name.

PENNY'S PONDERINGS

ORDER OF PHOENIX TAKES OVER MINISTRY OF MAGIC – MORE EVIDENCE AGAINST FUDGE

_Albus Dumbledore last evening arrived at the Ministry of Magic and declared the Ministry a Phoenix Territory.  Dumbledore also provided evidence that Cornelius Fudge had kept from the Wizarding Public that the Auror Office was run by known Death Eaters, who were all serving life sentences in Azkaban before it was opened.  The Public can now only hope that now Dumbledore will be a Good Leader who can lead us through these hard times._

_By Daily Prophet Political Correspondent, Jenny Penny – London._

Harry left the dormitory and went for an early morning flight.  As he reached the entrance hall, he ran into Sirius.  'Harry, Quick – you have to have a look at Azkaban!'

            'I was just going to go for a flight.  Do you want to show me the way?'

            'Sure.'  The two of them walked over to the broom shed near the Quidditch pitch.  Harry said the password to unlock his Firebolt, and then said to Sirius, 'You can use Ron's.  He won't mind.' He passed Sirius the Nimbus, and they flew over countryside that Harry had never seen before and eventually Harry saw the sea, Sirius pointed to an island.  And as he approached it, a castle materialised, the water turned into bubbling lava, and finally, the sky turned black with a huge cloud forming above him.

***

A/N: Has anyone here played Zelda: Oracle of Seasons on N64? After checking the reviews at 8:30 A.M. (Aussie Eastern Time) on 24/02/02, I am proud to announce that we have more reviews than Chapters!

_At chapter 14, this story has acquired a BETA reader, Lily Evans (Her hyperlink appears continuously in the review section, if you want to visit her).  _

_How will the Quidditch season unfold? Will Dumbledore succeed as Minister for Magic? Find out – I'm not asking for the Identity of the Death Eater this time: No one has commented on what I believe is the single biggest development in the story – Snape's Death!  Ha, Ha, I can't give you any more clues.  The last one was somewhere in this story! _


	15. Shadow

Chapter XV: Shadow

Harry woke up.  He had just had the most unusual dream: Snape confronted the shadowy figure that had haunted him since Christmas.  'Master knows of your double-crossing, Snape.'

            'And why are you telling me?'

            'Because you are going to share the fate of Albus Dumbledore.' Snape knew what this would mean.

Harry went to Lavender Brown (He still didn't trust Trelawney) and had his dream read.  'Harry, this shows a moment in Snape's life, ten days before he died. Do you have any idea at all who the shadowy figure is?  It's probably the person inside Hogwarts that you are trying to find.'

            'No, I've already told you.'

            'That's very annoying.  Tell me if you can think of anything else.'

            'Sure.'  This was exactly what Trelawney had said.  That would probably mean that the dream was real.  Harry still had no better answers for the two of them, and that could pose a real problem, since Voldemort was prone to attacking in about two months from now.

Harry still had no ideas as to what the puzzle meant.  If Dumbledore knew who the Death Eater is, he certainly wasn't showing it.  Dumbledore had remained silent since Harry had given him the clues that Snape sent him.

'Hex… Hex… Hex…' Harry couldn't work out the only clue apart from the letters that were included in the letters.  'The Death Eater is…'

***

'Well done, you have successfully proven yourself.'

            'Thank you Master.  What is my next assignment?'

            'I will tell you later.'  Lord Voldemort's head disappeared from the fireplace, and the figure left the room.

***

One day, early in March, Harry woke up feeling better than he had since school had started, and the lessons began to match them.  Sirius was lapsing back to easier potions, and Lupin had been teaching them Hexes that Harry learned for the Triwizard Tournament.  Dumbledore gave him his best news yet.  'Harry, we have more administration work to do, so we are going to rearrange the Quidditch Tournament.  You have one week before the final Quidditch Match.  If there is a lockout between you and Slytherin or Ravenclaw, the Final will occur on the last day of April.' Harry went to the team to share in the good news, and in half an hour, the entire Gryffindor team was training harder than ever.

Harry's track record against Hufflepuff was his worst: One loss off One Game.  Harry hadn't bothered about going to their matches: He felt he could do well without knowing their seeker and his (or her) tactics.  He found out the line-up two days before the match.  In position of seeker was…

***

'You need to clear me a path to Dumbledore on the last day of School.'

            'Is that all, Master?' The shadowy figure was standing next to Lucius Malfoy.

            'No.  We will need to cause some sort of horrific injury to You-know-who so that he can't retaliate, preferably in a Quidditch sort of way: I'd love that to be his downfall!'

            'Yes, if that is what you wish, Master.'  The shadowy figure disappeared.

***

Harry woke up.  He must have dozed off before he finished reading the Hufflepuff line-up.  In seeker was Ernie McMillan.  The two of them went a long way, with Ernie always blaming Harry on something that had to do with a Hufflepuff student.

Hermione came up with the 'Bad' news the next day,  'Exams are cancelled.  For us anyway.' She looked like she always did in situations like this.

            'So?'

            'I studied the hardest I ever had for these.  I wanted to leave a good impression on Sirius so that I'll get a better NEWT score next year.'

            'That's Hermione.' Ron and Harry said in unison.

***

A/N: _Oh, no!  Another short and slightly pathetic chapter, Clocking in at 622 words, however about ten minutes ago I was looking at about 300, so I can hardly complain._

_This weeks accolade: Our BETA tester, Lily Evans, managed to work out who our Death Eater is.  But that doesn't mean that I'm going to tell you.  If you have any ideas as to who our man is, then e-mail me at chrisjrn@bigpond.com and I will personally reply._

_Now to the extremely annoying cliffhanger process: Who is the Shadowy Figure? Will Gryffindor end up in a lockout?  Only time will tell._

Oh, and before we finish, a note from our BETA reader, Lily Evans!

B/N:_ Hi guys! Yes, I got it! The person is… (Yeah, like I'd tell you!) I GOT IT! Just thought I'd put that out there. Sanity is overrated, anyway! I've had lots of sugar and it's almost midnight. Can't you tell? Yeah.  
__A/N: Sorry!  I've been having trouble with this chapter – This is the fourth time I've uploaded it! So let's try this again!_


	16. Final

**Chapter XVI: Final.**

A/N: No, it doesn't have anything to do with the end of the story.  It has something to do with the start of this chapter!

'Potter dives… Will he catch McMillan? He accelerates; it looks like Potter might get this… It's… McMillan! Gryffindor win, but Hufflepuff get the snitch!'

For the second time in as many games against Hufflepuff, Harry Potter had missed the snitch, and lost.

Slytherin had their final round match that night.  Ron Weasley had the news:  'If Slytherin wins by one hundred points; there will be a playoff.  If they win by more than one hundred and fifty, then they win the cup.  Looks like we're going for Hufflepuff.'

            'Yeah – we'll be pushing it… Malfoy's looking better than ever, and he's going to do anything to win the cup.'

***

Harry didn't watch the match.  He was feeling the worst he had ever felt.  It was his worst ever Quidditch performance, and he couldn't even blame the Dementors on it! He had gone straight to bed and in his dreams he kept on reliving that fateful night back in third year when the Dementors flocked to the Quidditch Stadium and fell off his broom.  The dreams kept hitting him, so morning came as quite a shock for him.

'Harry! Hufflepuff We drew with Slytherin! You'll get to pay Malfoy back for that cheap shot in the first round!'

            'Great, when's the final?'

            'The Thirty-First of April!'

            'Call for training this evening at six.'

            'O. K, Captain!'  This had certainly raised Harry's spirits.  He had gone to bed knowing that Slytherin would win outright.  He went for a morning flight around Hogsmeade, and when he got back, he decided to make up for the horrible night's sleep.  

***

The entire Gryffindor Quidditch team was at the pitch, looking significantly brighter than they had leaving the pitch the previous afternoon.  Seamus had his fastest lap of the pitch yet, and Ron's skill as a keeper seemed only to improve.  
The Creevey Brothers hit eighty-five of their moving targets and that was their best score this year.

Harry finished his training session early, so that he could talk to Dumbledore.

***

'I understand you've noticed some unusual things going on, Harry.'

            'Yes, Professor.  I've been having a lot of dreams about the Dementors lately.'

            'The Dementors have always been the mark of the dark wizard, Harry.  These dreams tell us that Voldemort will come to Hogwarts before this year is up.  And because you were the one who had this vision, then you must be the one to confront him.'

            'Thank you, Professor,'

***

Harry returned to Gryffindor Tower to find an enormous spread in the common room.  Harry turned it down.  Again.

***

A/N:  Oh, dear!  Not another short chapter.  I've been amazingly tied up these last two weeks, so I haven't had much time to write a chapter.   I don't have much to say about this chapter.

_Will Gryffindor win the Quidditch?  I can't remember what I'm talking about… OK, just read the next chapter – Hopefully in March.  Maybe early April._


	17. Clouds

Chapter XVII: Clouds

Harry had spent the last hour going over his team plan over and over again: He still had no way of removing the Haunted words that Dumbledore had planted into his head.  The Dementors would come soon: he could feel it.  He always could.

After breakfast the next day, he had told the Gryffindor Team of the training schedule he had written for the Easter Break, and as he had said on timeless occasions, they had to win.  But there was another reason (Apart from Harry's hatred of Malfoy): There hadn't been a single playoff final since James Potter's sixth year at Hogwarts, also versus Slytherin (Of course, Hermione had enlightened Harry to this news.)  
  
At around ten that morning, Dumbledore had summoned Harry to the boardroom.  As he arrived, the subject, much to Harry's dismay was Snape.  'Harry, we have found a note in Snape's trunk.  We have spent the past Three months trying to open it.'

            'Quite rightly, too!' Chimed in Lupin. 'Old Serverus had put a virtual fortress around what's inside.  No Wizard's ever documented those precautions!' 

            'And you can see why.' Arthur Weasley said, 'What Voldemort could find in there would be particularly compromising.'

            'What did you find?' Asked Harry.  To him, this was all leading nowhere.

            'An envelope.  Adressed to you, Harry.' Dumbledore handed him the envelope.

            _Harry,_

_                        I don't know whether I will still be alive after writing this letter, but I hope you find it.  I have gotten the final details of Voldemort's attack._

_It will be on Easter Sunday in Hogsmeade at midday.  Have all Gryffindor sixth and seventh year students learn the Partonus Charm.  I couldn't trust the Slytherin's if my life depended on it._

_Snape._

_***_

A/N: After seeing many notes on messageboards, I have granted the wish of many HP fans (Serverus Snape turning on Slytherin)!

_***_

Next week, as Harry became Professor Weasley's apprentice, the severity of Voldemort's attack became obvious.  Neville Longbottom was the best at performing the Partonus Charm.  All sixth grade lessons were replaced with defense against the dark arts, and as it turned out, Lupin was taking Weasley's lessons, and half of the Sixth and Seventh grade lessons.  By far the worst at the patronus was Hermione.

Security had increased on the Order as well.  By dawn on the Sunday, Harry could see that Dumbledore wouldn't allow what occurred in September taHao happen again.  'The giants have gone to stand guard on the borders.  We won't be caught by surprise this time.' There was a hint of revenge in Albus' voice.

***

The hour approached with great pace… Harry could see the Gryffindors dressed in the Golden Order robes, comparing their Patronus'.  Left away in the corner, still trying to do better than the feeble whisp coming out of her want was Hermione.

***

Just before midday Hagrid appeared in the fireplace 'THEY'RE COMING!'  
  
As the clock struck, huge, black clouds baring lightning rolled over the sky, and the light was completely put out.  Harry started hearing screams.

            _'No! Take me! Not Harry! Please! NO!'  
            'Stand back, stupid girl!'  
  
_

Harry came to.  He looked back out the window.  Hundreds of patronus' had appeared; huge crowds of ministry aurors were standing on the side of the Order.  Harry looked arounf the room.  Someone was missing.  He looked back out the window, and opposite the Order, Millions of Dementors stood.  Accompanying them was…

***

A/N: Aren't I mean.  In the true style of myself, there is a cliffhanger at the end of a crucial chapter.  I will reveal all soon.

We have lost our beta reviewer, Lily Evans, only being with us for two chapters.  
  


_So.  Who is accompanying the pesky Death Eaters? Who left the boardroom? Will Hermione make a strong patronus? You'll find out.  When? I'm not telling!_  
  



	18. James

Chapter XVIII: James

****

'Hello and welcome to the final match of the 1967 to 1968 Hogwarts Quidditch Cup!' Joe Jordan's voice roared over the crowd.  'Today's match is Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff! To beat Slytherin to the cup this year, Gryffindor need to win by a massive 300 points! They'll be pushing it, but Gryffindor have the best squad Hogwarts has seen since the defeat of Grindelwald! Here come the Gryffindors: Sirius Black! Peter Pettigrew! Lily Evans! Carmel Fudge! Frank Longbottom! Seamus Finnigan! And the Seeker and Captain: JAMES POTTER!' The half-crowd of Gryffindors and Ravenclaws began cheering.  However, nothing could be heard from that side of the pitch (Except for the odd 'boo' from Serverus Snape).  'I now call upon, Professor Albus Dumbledore to start the match!' The stadium fell silent.  Dumbledore was obviously expecting this to be the final match.  _But whom is he expecting to win? _Thought James.

'Mount your brooms!' Dumbledore was now in the centre of the field.  'Ready? Go!'

            'Finnigan gets the quaffle quickly! One of the Hufflepuff chasers comes up quickly behind him! Nice Dodge!'

            'JORDAN!'

            'Sorry, miss.  He passes the quaffle to Evans, Fudge and back to Finnigan – Hufflepuff keeper, John McMillan will have a hard time saving this one, Finnigan's expert speed and his Cleensweep 5 broomstick are going to be hard to…'

            'Joe, if you can't'

            'Sorry! Gryffindor Score!  Gryffindor now lead with a score of 10 to 1.  Potter is going to look for an opportunity to disable that Hufflepuff seeker.   The ball goes back into play at the centerline – And first to get the quaffle is Finnigan… Potter Dives! He looks like he's seen the snitch! The Hufflepuff seeker isn't going to fall for that one, Gryffindor still needs another One hundred and forty points to get the cup.'

***

'Nicholas, I've become aware of the activities of a certain Thomas Riddle.'

            'What are you suggesting, Albus?'

            'I believe that he is seeking the ultimate, your Philosopher's Stone.'

            'No! You have no proof!'

            'Wait and see, my friend.'

***

'The scores now stand at Gryffindor leading sixty points to ten.  Evans starts off with the quaffle! Sirius aims a bludger at McMillan! He isn't going to get past that one! The quaffle has been reposessed by Finnigan… this will be their easiest goal yet.'

            'PENALTY TO GRYFFINDOR! You can't attack the keeper when there is no imminent threat.'

            'And Hufflepuff miss the target.  The scores stand still.'

The game continued on until close to six o'clock.  Hufflepuff had kept the Gryffindors away from their target and the score progressed to 200-100.

'This game is set to be the longest in a century.  James Potter looks the most in control in the seeker division, and he should be able to make the game go at least an hour longer.  And Finnigan gets the Quaffle, and sprints down to the other end of the pitch.  He throws, and McMillan's slow refexes seem to be no match for those of Finnigan!'

***

It was coming close to Midnight.  The game had gone on for longer than any other game in Hogwarts History.  Lily told James at the Next break.  The score had finally progressed to a good target.  Gryffindor were one hundred and forty points up.

            'And welcome back! Finnigan has the Quaffle again! He brings it down to the Hufflepuff end, and… McMillan Saves! Gryffindor have just lost their best chance.'  Just then, James saw a tiny glimmer of light… he chased for it, 'Potter has seen the Snitch… hold on! Fletchley has the Quaffle! If Potter gets the Snitch before Hufflepuff score, there will be a playoff final against Slytherin… Potter is getting closer… Fletchley throws… Potter catches the Snitch… It's a dead heat! We're going to have to take the Omniocculars out and get the expert ruling from Professor Hooch.'

An eerie silence fell over the stadium.  Half an hour passed as Professor Hooch fiddled with the dials on his omniocculars.

'James Potter of Gyrffindor caught the Snitch three nanoseconds before Fletchley scored for Hufflepuff.'  The Gryffindors and Ravenclaws cheered.  Gryffindor has a chance for the Quidditch Cup, again.

***

A/N: This was a long planned chapter.  But anyway, I couldn't end the story so quickly anyway.

_Who will win Either Quidditch Final? Will I ever get back to the main story? Will I keep on sidetracking?_

_Probably._

_Anyway, I have a full week to do these stories, so you'll probably see quite a few chapters this week._


	19. Remeus

Chapter XIX: Remeus

****

It was the early hours of the morning after the match where the Gryffindor's pulled off the biggest turnaround in Hogwarts History.  The celebrations lasted well into the night.  There was one person missing from the party.  
The full moon was out, and that meant that Remeus was spending his night at the shrieking shack.  
  
Upon scanning the room, James had noticed that someone else had disappeared.  Sirius' Third-year sister Marie would never miss an opportunity like this.  James called Sirius over.  'Have you seen Marie anywhere?' asked James,

            'She's become interested in where Remeus has been lately.  We'd better find her, Quick!'

            'I'll go get Dumbledore.' Almost immediately, James had fetched Dumbledore and Fawkes had taken to the air.  It didn't take very long for Marie to be found.  'I saw Lupin run over to the Whomping Willow! Something's up with him.'            'We all know that, Marie.  Please don't look for him again.  Werewolves roam around the area on nights like tonight.' Dumbledore looked shaken.

***

As usual, James had left his exam studying until the last minute.  The exams started in June, it was now Mid-April.  The Quidditch final was conveniently before the exams, meaning that the team would have to juggle Quidditch with exams.  It turned out that Marie Black had been escaping the castle at night for the past week.  She still hadn't taken a hint, with only two weeks until the next full moon.  The Slytherins had already booked the pitch on all of Gryffindor's best practice times, and Serverus Snape was looking smugger than ever. 

Snape had also been interested in where Lupin went every night, and on the night of the full moon, confronted Sirius.  'Where does Lupin go once every month.'

            'I have no Idea, Serverus.  However I think it has something to do with that willow.' Sirius had become tense.  Then a brainwave had crossed his mind.

            'What are you suggesting, I know you know something…'

            'O.K.  You can open a tunnel by prodding the knotted branch with a really long stick.'

            'Why, thank you.'

Sirius thought nothing of it at the time, and he hoped that it wouldn't mean much.  He began to walk away when all of a sudden, James took off his Invisibility Cloak.  'That was a bad thing you just did, Sirius.'

            'I just thought…'

            'But nothing.'

***

Lily Evans, the top Divinator in the class had told James and Sirius on several occasions that something bad would eventually happen to Marie.  Of course the two of them had no respect for the art, and took no notice of it.  
  
That night, James and Sirius kept watch over the whomping willow, under the cover of the invisibility cloak.  Hours went by, and nothing had happened.  At around midnight, Serverus Snape approached with a stick and prodded the knot on the willow.

James and Sirius followed Snape in.  James was actually enjoying this happen, until he got toward the end of the tunnel and he heard the sounds that Lupin was making.  He jumped out from underneath the cloak, and yelled out 'SERVERUS! STOP! THERE'S A FULL-GROWN WEREWOLF AT THE END OF THE TUNNEL!'  
            'Snape turned around and bolted, when Remeus the Werewolf started chasing them.'

            'Dumbledore's going to hear about this one, Potter!' roared Snape as he stormed back to the castle.

***

A/N: Another episode in the 'James' saga completed.  There will be one more chapter in this sidetrack, and then I'll try to finish the other story.

_What will happen to Marie? What will happen to Snape (Actually, you already know the answer to that one,)? Will Sirius be punished?_


	20. Attack of the Dark Lord

Chapter XX: Attack of the Dark Lord

It was the day of the Quidditch Final.  The entire school seemed to be packed into the stands.  James and the team had spent the entire of the previous day preparing.  The match would see Gryffindor's youngest team captain into the record books again (James was only in his fifth year at Hogwarts).  The game would be fuelled by fury, what with the Snape incident of one week ago.  
Professor Malfoy, the Head of Slytherin House who had only graduated last year, was looking at Professor McGonagall, who seemed certain that they could win.  

***

'Welcome to what is certainly the final match of this Quidditch Season! The match-up is Gryffindor versus Slytherin!' Joe Jordan boomed over the stadium.  'Here come the Gryffindors: Black, Pettigrew, Evans, Fudge, Longbottom, Finnigan and the youngest ever Hogwarts Team Captain: James Potter!' The crowd burst into noise, mostly cheering, but as usual, the Slytherin's end was booing and hissing.  'And now, here come the Slytherins.  Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Bullstrode, Flint, Marvolo and Snape!' The noise was instantly reversed.

'I call on, once again, to start the match: Professor Dumbledore!'  Dumbledore staggered toward the pitch, and raised his arms:

            'I want to see a good, clean, fair match today!' he exclaimed, 'Mount your brooms,' and he blew his whistle.

'And as usual, Finnigan gets the quaffle to start off with… He passes to Evans who is racing down the pitch, She gets ready to shoot, She… Passes it back to Finnigan! Slytherin Keeper, Daisy Parkinson did not see that one coming! Finnigan Scores! First score on the board goes to Gryffindor!'

***

'Nicholas, you must believe me.  Tom Riddle is after you.'

            'You still have no proof.'

            'Okay then.  Come on a walk with myself and two friends tonight.'

***

After two hours of Dirty play, mostly thanks to the Slytherin team, the score was seventy-sixty in favour of the Gryffindor team.  James had not once seen the Snitch, and it looked like Flint, the Slytherin Seeker had not seen it either.

In fact, it wasn't until the third hour that the Snitch was seen.  'James Potter is having the most inactive match I've ever seen him in.  Hold on, James Potter's Diving, Flint's going straight after him… A bludger is heading Snape's way, this could be interesting!' James had definitely seen the Snitch, but he couldn't help but ignore what was going on behind him… 'Snape prepares to hit the bludger, IT'S GOING STRAIGHT FOR POTTER!' It was his last chance.  He manuvered himself to the end of the broom, he reached out his arm, and 'the bludger hits Potter.  He's hurtling toward the ground, he's not making any attempt to recover!'  James hit the ground with a thud.  He could remember McGonagall yelling 'Detention' at Snape.  James hadn't realised that his hand was clenched around something.  He used all his strength to sit up, and he threw the Snitch out of his hand.  The Gryffindor supporters cheered. 

***

'It is with great pleasure that I announce the winner of the Quidditch Cup as Gryffindor! And here to accept it is Captain and Vice Captain, James Potter and Sirius Black!' The two of them lifted the cup, and walked off the stage.  'Harry, not so fast.' Dumbledore whispered, 'Meet me in the entrance hall at eight.  Bring Marie too.'

James and Sirius went off toward the castle, knowing that they wouldn't be left alone for quite some time.  James decided that it was a good time to use the cloak, and they both disappeared underneath it.  When they arrived at the common room, they put the cup on top of the cabinet, and ran straight off to the dorm.

At eight o'clock James Sirius and Marie met Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel at the entrance hall, and they went for the walk.  It was silent for quite some time, at least until Nicholas became impatient.  'Why do you want us to do this? It is quite a waste of time.'  Dumbledore's reply was quite simple.

            'You'll see soon enough.'

He was right.  Half an hour later, a popping noise happened, and a man with a pale face, red eyes and a slit for a nose.  And he spoke with a high-pitched voice.

            'Hello Albus.  Remember me?'

            'No, not really, no.' Then, the hideous man pointed his wand at Marie

            '_Avada Kedavra!'_ He muttered, and with a flash of green light, Marie slumped to the floor.  'Beware the wrath of Lord Voldemort!' And he disappeared.

***

A/N: And so ends the 'James' trilogy.  Did you enjoy it? Regular Chapters will begin again soon, so stay tuned.

Who is the Death Eater? How will Snape React? What was the point of these chapters? The answer to the last two will never be revealed, unless I write a James Potter story.


End file.
